Mas Revueltos Ni Los Huevos
by Dangerous Zone
Summary: La historia de tres chicas del Clamphigschool y lo que puede ocurrir cuando se enamoran de quienes menoslo esperan o deseanCualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer:_** Nada de eso nos pertenece (ya quisieramos ¬¬U), todo esto es de parte de nuestra alucinaciones y de nuestras aburridas horas de clase, que por cierto como ha afectado nustras calificaciones... pero no importa TODO SEA por los bishonens del mundo.

**_Advertencias:_** Pues por ahora ninguna... pero conforme pase la historia habrá algo de LEMON y shounen ai PERO no entre los protagonistas... si no en algunos personajes secundarios.

_**Titulo:**_ Mas Revueltos ni los Huevos (Hey!...lo sabemos pero almenos no pueden culparnos por no ser originales)

_**By:**_ Danger Zone

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_"Rukawa"_

.- Ru- Ka- Wa- Ru- Ka-Wa……. L- O- V- E Rukawa!... Rukawa, Rukawa.

Rukawa es tan serio… no demuestra sus sentimientos, emociones o pensamientos… excepto, tal vez, en una sola cosa… El Básquetbol.

Solo así se demuestra tal cual es abiertamente, hay gente que piensa que si jugara mas seguido se abriría mas a la gente… o por lo menos se cansaría tanto que sería mas sociable.

… El día de hoy Rukawa se ve frustrado y triste--- y a mi, ilusamente me gusta pensar que es por que yo no estoy ahí… apoyándote, animándote a seguir adelante… entre la gente, entre el palco de porristas y jugadores.

Han pasado ya una hora y el Equipo de la escuela ha ganado otra vez, gracias a él…. Y Rukawa toca fuera de la cancha y se vuelve a _transforma_… vuelve a ser el antisocial, frío el chico sin emociones y sentimientos. Los jugadores se dirigen hacia los vestidores y entonces noto que mi hermano me ve, me sonríe y se va a los vestidores… yo le regreso un saludo con una de _esas_ sonrisas…. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta que Rukawa ya no está…. _Ni siquiera me vio._

Rukawa necesita una chica alegre, que demuestre todo por los dos; que esté dispuesta a soportar su-no-carácter.

Estoy segura que más de una estaría dispuesta a, por lo menos, intentarlo, _"¿pero cuantas lo podrían soportar?"._

Rukawa no soporta a sus admiradoras, se enoja de tenerlas por que ven en él una imagen pero no lo conocen y muchas de ellas quieren cambiar su carácter, no entienden que eso forma parte de su encanto.

Ahora está saliendo del gimnasio y aunque ya no lo sigo…_ como antes…_ hasta su cuarto; no puedo evitar pararme casualmente frente a él…su mirada se posa en mí y yo me estremezco…. _Él me vio._

Levanta su cabeza a forma de saludo cuando se cruza conmigo pero no se detiene, ni siquiera titubea…. Y yo… yo forzo una sonrisa alegre, él se... Volteo para ver como se aleja cada vez mas de mí… inconcientemente siento que cada paso lo aleja mas de mi vida inevitablemente… Antes mis sonrisas eran autenticas pero él se las llevo todas… y las destruyó…. ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que mi sonrisa _ya no_ es sincera?.

A veces siento que sería mas sencillo se no sintiera _algo mas_ por él… si nunca lo hubiera sentido.

¿Cuántas estarían dispuestas a compartirle parte de su alegría por estar con él un momento, por _compartir su secreto,_ por hacerlo sonreír?

.- Pero… yo ya no puedo brindarte mis sonrisas ni mi alegría Kaede Rukawa…Tú ya te las acabaste todas…. Y me dejaste vacia.-

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno aquí les traemos la primera entrega de un fanfiction que será totalmente MultiCrossover. esperamos que sea totalmente de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que hacemos un fic... las dudas que se vallan formando se aclararán en los siguientes capitulos un beso a todos losvalientes que se atrevan a leer este trabajo de principiante. 

Nos vemos luego, esperamos sus comentarios.

Danger Zone


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer:_** Nada de eso nos pertenece (ya quisiéramos ¬¬U), todo esto es de parte de nuestra alucinaciones y de nuestras aburridas horas de clase, que por cierto como ha afectado nuestras calificaciones... pero no importa TODO SEA por los bishonens del mundo.

**_Advertencias:_** Pues por ahora ninguna... pero conforme pase la historia habrá algo de LEMON y shounen ai PERO no entre los protagonistas... si no en algunos personajes secundarios.

_**Perdón por la espera pero ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo, es que nuestras malas calificaciones nos quitaron un poco la inspiración.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_By:_** Danger Zone

_**Capitulo 2**_

_"Latis"_

Los ojos de Latis son increíbles… se dice que "los ojos son el reflejo del alma", eso significa que el alma da Latis es triste y refleja una inmensa soledad…

Tanta oscuridad… tantos secretos ¿para que?... ¿cual es el precio?... ¿Qué esta pagando¿O solo es miedo?... miedo a abrir su corazón, a amar, a que lo lastimen?

Lo veo pasar, parece tan seguro de si mismo, y sin embargo, yo se que esta fingiendo, por que lo conozco… te conozco Latis, mejor de lo que te imaginas.

En estos momentos viene hacia mi, y me mira, sin poder evitarlo me estremezco.

Otra cualidad de los ojos de Latis es lo intenso de su mirada, como si con tan solo una de ellas la bastara para conocerte… saber de ti, es como si traspasara tu cuerpo y desnudara tu alma.

Por mas que quiero evitarlo me sonrojo y bajo la mirada justo cuando pasa a mi lado dejando impregnado en el aire su aroma y su presencia… tan triste… y siempre solo.

Lo veo dar un suspiro cuando volteo a verlo, ya va a comenzar la competencia de esgrima y se coloca su equipo, tapando con ello su alma, escudándola otra vez.

Comienza la pelea, y lo veo, cada movimiento, cada paso, es muy bueno y sus movimientos demuestran elegancia. Sus admiradoras están en otro palco, todas le apoyan, sobre todo la capitana… Primera.

La batalla esta a punto de terminar…es predecible por los movimientos de Latis, tan exactos, precisos, perfectos y… todo termina, la victoria es de Latis.

Se descubre el rostro y lo veo de nuevo… su mirada no ha cambiado… excepto por ese extraño brillo de satisfacción y yo me siento tan bien por el.

Hubo un tiempo en que estuvimos juntos… y yo fui tan egoístamente feliz… y ahora ya no es así, pero yo sigo esperando a Latis

-Yo te espero Latis - murmuró -el tiempo que sea necesario…

* * *

Les pedimos una disculpa por la espera sabemos que es muy poco y apenas es el segundo capitulo (que es el prologo) pero en aproximadamente una semana terminaremos el prologo para empezar ya con la historia en forma, OK?

De nuevo una disculpa y disfruten con este cortisimo capitulo.

Esperamos sus comentarios

Danger Zone


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada nos pertenece, si fuera así… seriamos millonarias famosas y no tendríamos que estar escribiendo fanfics… todo lo estarían viendo en la televisión o en su defecto leyéndolo en un manga.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru tiene una cualidad única… sus manos.

Muestran el carácter que él trata de ocultar… no es que sea inexpresivo es solo que no aprendió a ser de otra manera.

Su forma de ser, muestra que la perfección existe y sus manos muestran que después de todo sigue siendo un hombre.

Sesshomaru es 'casi' perfecto… pero 'casi' es su diferencia y eso es lo que me hace amarle… por que es lo que lo hace menos puro ante los ojos de un ser inseguro como yo, pero no por eso menos enamorado

Sus manos demuestran todo lo que el siente, todo lo que es.

A diferencia de 'los demás'… Sesshomaru ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que 'su alma' no se refleja en sus ojos como dicen algunos, 'su alma' se refleja en sus manos. Por que sus ojos demuestran el poder que tiene y sus manos demuestran que después de todo solo sigue siendo… un ser humano.

Por que Sesshomaru ha llegado al extremo de mudarse a sus propias manos…

La descripción perfecta de él seria una gran estatua de hielo, Alto, Blanco, frío… intocable, Perfecto.

Sesshomaru aunque lo niegue nació para ser admirado.

No es que nuestra relación terminará mal, es solo que nunca empezó… fue demasiado el orgullo que terminé por rendirme… simplemente me cansé de querer estar junto a una persona que no me quería a su lado… fueron tantas lagrimas que creo que ya no puedo llorar mas. No con esto quiero decir que fuese enteramente su culpa por supuesto que no, yo también tuve mucha culpa más de la que en realidad me gustaría, yo no supe acostumbrarme a su forma de ser, creí que con amarlo bastaría para querer cambiarlo, pensé que con el derecho de amarlo sería suficiente para excusarme y tener el pretexto de cambiar lo que no me gustaba de él…fui muy tonta y ahora veo que amar _realmente_ es aceptar.

Ahora cuando ya es muy tarde para los arrepentimientos… él lo único que tiene que hacer es des-ahogarse de mi presencia y yo a diferencia suya tengo que aprender a dejar de amarlo por que si algo he aprendido de todo esto es a saber amar, dejar y también a saber perder con la dignidad herida y el orgullo mancillado, tengo apenas que levantarme alzar mi rostro y seguir adelante, por que con o sin Sesshomaru mi vida continua… sin embargo si él decide regresar y brindarme solo un poco mas de felicidad yo estaré dispuesta y con los brazo abierto, después de todo he aprendido que los finales felices no están escritos para vivirlos en esta vida y mucho menos en la mía.

* * *

N/A: Uhh mmmm ¿sentimos la espera?... GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
